Danielle in a new world called Fairy tail as Lucy's Pokemon
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Lucy was walking home when Ash's Spirit come up to her and hands her a pokeball. "Please take care of this pokemon" said Ash and he crosses over to the other side. Lucy is shocked and walks the rest of the way home. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**An: If you seen the shows then you know what the characters look like and if you haven't then please watch the shows.**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE**

 **AN: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.**

 **Chapter one: Danielle in a new world called Fairy tail.**

Lucy was walking home when Ash's Spirit come up to her and hands her a pokeball. "Please take care of this pokemon" said Ash and he crosses over to the other side. Lucy is shocked and walks the rest of the way home.

Lucy is about to call out whatever is inside the pokeball, when team Natsu breaks into her house. "Hey Luce, you ready for a mission?" asked Natsu, "yes lets go" said Lucy and she pack what she needs, even packs the pokeball in her suit case.

Time skip: Team Natsu are heading back home when they see that the guild hall was destroyed by Phantom lord.

"Who did this?" asked Natsu angrily, "it was phantom lord" said Mira. "Why won't the master do something about this attack?" asked Lucy, "nope" said Mira. "I'm heading home" said Lucy and she walks home and makes it home before it got dark.

That night Natsu, Erza and Gray stayed the night with Lucy. The next day they go to the south Magnolina park and sees Levy, Droy and Jet beaten up and cuff to the tree.

"This means war" said Master Makarov, Lucy stays behind with team shadow gear. The others come back but master is injured. That is when phantom lord is about to fire at the fairy tail guild, "Come on out and helped us out please" said Lucy and throws the pokeball.

That is when Danielle comes out, "who has called me out" said Danielle. "I did, please help" said Lucy, "name two reasons why I should you help you out weakling?" asked Danielle coldly and she turns her back on Lucy.

"Please, I cared about the guild because they are my family" said Lucy as she cries. "Tsk, fine weakling I'll helped you out just this once but the next time you call me out make sure it's for kicking somebody's ass" said Danielle.

Danielle then appears in front of the guild members, "protective shield" said Danielle coldly and a green shield goes up and protects the guild hall and the members.

"Thanks for the helped" said Lucy, Danielle walks up to Lucy and is about to slapped her but instead touches her pokeball. A red light appears and starts to suck in Danielle, "whatever weakling and one more thing don't drop my pokeball or lose it because if you do lose it; your so dead" said Danielle coldly.

"Oh man Lucy, you have another Aquarius on your hands" said Natsu," I know but what can I do about it" said Lucy. "Don't worry, you'll figure something out" said Gray, "you have fifteen minutes to hand over Lucy Heartfilla" said Jose Porla.

That is when Danielle comes out of her pokeball, "you'll never get her because she is my new master and I'll be damned in handing her over; you'll have to go through my dead body" said Danielle coldly.

"Wait, I thought you didn't care about me" said Lucy, "I didn't but Ash come to me and he told me that he choose you because he senses your good spirit and I can sense it as well; so from this day on your my master or do you prefer being called Lucy or master" said Danielle.

"You can called me master if you want but I prefer Lucy" said Lucy, "Lucy it is" said Danielle and she changes her form into her wolf dog form. "What did you just do?" asked Lucy, "I have the ability to change my form since I'm the goddess pokemon the shapeshifter" said Danielle in a boring tone.

"Wow, you sound powerful" said Natsu, "tsk;I'm powerful but there is a day where I lose my powers but I won't tell you the day" said Danielle coldly. "What day is it?" asked Lucy, "it's the day of my birth" said Danielle.

"Wait a minute; you mean all of your powers disappear on that day?" asked Gray.

"I hate that day." said Danielle coldly.

"You hate your birthday" said Mira, "yes because it's the day where I lost something important that doesn't concern any of you" said Danielle coldly.

"I'll see you around weakling Lucy" said Danielle and she goes back into her pokeball. "Woah, I guess I still need to earned her trust" said Lucy with a small smile.

Timeskipped after the defeat of phantom lord, Danielle decides to come out her pokeball and sees that Lucy is celebrating with the fairy tail guild. Danielle has a small smile, she truly cares about her guild mates no matter what thinks Danielle.

She reminds me of myself when I was younger thinks Danielle. "Danielle, what are you doing here?" asked Lucy, "I wanted to see if you were alive or not weakling Lucy" said Danielle. "Aww, that so sweet that you cared" said Lucy, "I don't care"' said Danielle as her face turns red from embarrassment.

"Oh Really, then why is your face red?" asked Natsu, "It doesn't concern you and good day" said Danielle and she goes back into her pokeball. "What was that about?" asked Natsu, "who knows" said Lucy.

Lucy goes to confront her father, that is when Danielle comes out of her pokeball. "You idiot, why can't you see that your daughter wants freedom not being told to married someone that she doesn't loved?" asked Danielle.

"Your worst then my father who wanted me dead for being a girl not a boy that he wanted" said Danielle as she starts to used her fire powers.

"Danielle, why are you here?" asked Lucy, "you remind of me someone that I used to know and you have earned my trust and respect" said Danielle with a smirk.

"Really?" asked Lucy, "yes now lets go back to fairy tail" said Danielle. Lucy makes it back to fairy tail and calls out Danielle. Danielle comes out and she is in her human form. "So, what do you need Lucy?" asked Danielle.

"I want you tell me your story and who was Ash?" asked Lucy, "okay" said Danielle.

"My story begins in a different dimension where I was made to be for evil but my cousin told me that I was my own person and that I can make my own decisions. I saved my cousin and left him to explore the world but when I was dying he saved me and I left again for few months until he needed me to helped him saved the world and he told his family about me and they took me in but they were killed off by my birth father so I made a portal and left and become a goddess of portals and protector of innocents and I become a pokemon but when Ash catch me I was on the verge of wanting to end my life but he saved me and I feel in loved with him but sadly his world ended and his spirit sent me here and Lucy is now my master and I will protect her no matter what even if it costs me my life" said Danielle.

"Wow, why do you hate your birth father?" asked Lucy, "I'm nothing but a mistake that he doesn't want around" said Danielle.

"That's not true, your a human being with feelings and you deserve to live" said Natsu. "My birth father wanted me dead for being a failure" said Danielle with sadness in her voice. "Then your father is an idiot" said Gary, "name two reasons why I should believe you" said Danielle.

"First reason is your Lucy's friend and the second is any friend of Lucy's is a friend of ours" said Mira, "I'll see you later Lucy" said Danielle as she goes back into her ball to think about things.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see if Danielle will open more and accepts Lucy as her new master or will she be more distant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Fairy Tail.**

 **AN: Danielle has never gone in her human form at all only her goddess form but she now went into her human form and ghost form again**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE**

 **AN: DON'T LEAVE A NASTY REVIEW OR I WILL DELETE IT OR BLOCK THE USER FROM MY PAGE**

 **AN: IF YOU SEEN THE SHOWS THEN YOU KNOW WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE BUT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLEASE WATCH THE SHOWS.**

Chapter 2

* * *

After two weeks past and Danielle hasn't come out of the Pokeball for the past two weeks.

"Danielle please come out and help us." said Lucy, Danielle doesn't come out of her pokeball at all.

"Lucy are you okay?"asked Natsu, "I'm fine but I'm more concern about Danielle."said Lucy.

"Why?"asked Natsu, "Danielle hasn't come out of her pokeball for the past two weeks and now I'm concern."said Lucy.

It's time for the S- class trials when the dark dragon attacks the Island, " please come on out and help us out, Danielle." said Lucy as she tosses the pokeball up.

Danielle comes out and puts a ice shield up around fairy tail.

"Tsk, you called me out for this weakling; worm." said Danielle to Lucy.

"I'm sorry but can you please help." said Lucy, "tsk; if it were up to me I should let you die but then I couldn't live with myself if a human got hurt." said Danielle coldly.

"What?"asked Nastu, "then yet again your different from any human I have met in the past." said Danielle.

"What is that supposed to mean?"asked Lucy," I mean that your stronger then most humans I have met and even stronger then me when I was a human." said Danielle with a smirk on her face.

"You were human?"asked Lucy, "Yep, I was part human but at that time I fought for evil until my cousin hit some sense in me and I'm still grateful to him." said Danielle with some sadness in her voice.

"You were evil?"asked Nastu, "Yep; like I said my cousin hit some sense in me and it doesn't concern you." said Danielle coldly.

"What do you mean by hit some sense you?" asked Lucy, " my cousin told me that I was a human being with feelings and that I have a brain not like the others' " said Danielle.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Erza, "I'm mean I wasn't made like the rest of you at all."said Danielle.

"Danielle, how were you made if you weren't made like the rest of us?"asked Lucy, "My daughter the disgrace was made by me." said Vlad as he appears in front of everyone.

"What do you want now Vlad?"asked Danielle, "I want you to return to our world so I can finally killed you off." said Vlad.

"No kind do because it is time for you to die since I'm a avenger." said Danielle as she turns into her human form for the first time.

"What the hell?" asked Mira, "who are you?"asked Lucy.

"It's me Danielle but I'm in my human form."said Danielle.

"You look amazing like Gray but without the stripping." said Erza, "Thanks but it is time for this garbage to pay the price for killing my two lovers and my family." said Danielle as she transforms into her ghost form but she has the green eyes instead of having on green eye and blue eye.

Vlad and Danielle fight each other until Danielle has Vlad on the ground begging for his life.

Danielle is about to do the final blow when her evil side take complete control and starts to attack Fairy Tail and her father.

* * *

Within Danielle's head, "I won't give up." said Danielle.

"Oh really say goodbye to your master Lucy." said Ellie.

* * *

Outside of Danielle's head, Lucy is on the ground is about to be stabbed by an icicle by Danielle.

Danielle finally gets control of her body and she stops the icicle from hitting Lucy and evil Ellie appears right next to Danielle as they both finally got separated thanks to Vlad with his Separate dream catching thing.

"What the hell is going on?"asked Nastu as he and fairy tail are confuse.

"That would be my evil side that tried to take control over me and now thanks to Vlad; they are now going to try and take control of this world unless if I can get her in a thermos for ghost." said Danielle.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll find out what Nastu and Fairy Tail say.**


End file.
